Te Xuan Ze
The ' Te Xaun Ze' (Te Zuan Se "特选择",pronounced Te "Shuan" Ze which means "The chosen one") is the protector of the magical world that is chosen by the Elders. He or she is gifted with the ability to see magical creatures and phenomena, as well as superhuman strength, durability, speed, and magical abilities which allow them to cast spells to banish supernatural beings. The Te Xuan Ze is unable to leave their home city (which is surrounded by a force field) until their time as the Protector has passed. This does not stop the protector from traveling to other, magical dimensions. The Te Xuan Ze is a title and position passed down in Junpier's family, as she is the current Te Xuan Ze, and her grandmother expected to pass down the title and powers to her son, though it skipped a generation and passed to Juniper instead. In an alternate reality where Juniper did not exist, the title was passed to Ray-Ray Lee. Ah-Ma's father was the Te Xuan Ze before her. Juniper Lee Junipeer is the current Te Xuan Se Ah'Ma Ah'Ma is Jun's grammother and the former Te Xuan Se Kai Yee Is an unnamed Te Xuan Se who appeared in one episode during a flashback. Powers and Abilities Each Te Xuan Ze is given mysical powers garnered from a magical orb contained in another dimension by the Elders. These powers include superhuman strength, speed, and durability in order to better combat the evils of the supernatural world. Juniper has demonstrated that her strength allows her to leap incredible distances into the air and that her strength allows her to deliver devestating punches capable sending creatures far larger than her sizeable distances. In addition to these physical enhancements, each Te Xuan Ze is capable of seeing through the barrier that typically prevents mortals from seeing the supernatural. It has also been shown that retired Te Xuan Ze's retain these superhuman powers, as Ah-Ma still has an incredible amount of superhuman strength and speed, her ability to see magical creatures and phenomena, and the ability to perform magic, though she is limited by her age. Former Te Xuan Ze Kai Yee also retained his superhuman powers and, because he was young, he retained them at their full strength. While in the dimension that houses their source of power, Te Xuan Ze's are able to tap into the magical source to increase their strength and fighting ability briefly. This was demonstrated by Ah-Man Lee, who gathered magic in her body to offset the effects of her age while battling against Kai Yee. Similarly, Juniper Lee gathered magical energy in order to increase her own strength and defeat Kai Yee. Te Xuan Ze may also use weaponry depending on their situation. While Juniper appears to prefer using her brute strength to fight opponnets, the Staff of Wu Shu is the traditional weapon for a Te Xuan Ze, according to Ah-Ma. Kai Yee used a katana to battle against his descendents.